Gijinka Renamon's SubShadow Emissary
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: When a dark force threatens the world, only a rag-tag band of fighters can rise to the challenge and defeat it.
1. PROLOUGE: Villains of a Sort

**Author's Note: **After seeing other Subspace Emissary parodies, I've decided to try my hand at one myself. Keep in mind though that I'm taking a LOT of creative liberties with character placement. Also, I apologize if some of these things (characters, roles, ect.) have been used before. And if there is any OOC-ness, then I apologize in advance. Comments and (helpful) criticism are welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah right, like I really own any of this stuff…

_**PROLOUGE: Villains of a Sort**_

_There is a world out there, far beyond our own, where the characters that we see in fiction live and work and play and fight, a world of battles and a world of champions._

_However, a dark shadow is growing, one that threatens the world, and all who live in it…_

_This is a story of brave heroes, dastardly villains and a sinister force that threatened to consume all…_

Somewhere, on the far fringes of the world, is a dark and foreboding place that seems to stretch on for miles, and in the center of it all, is a small area ringed by stone pillars.

It is here that our story begins, and here that a solitary figure waits, a tanned-skinned, white-haired man in a black cloak, waiting expectantly for something… or someone…

"Fancy seein' you here, Xenmas."

The man looked up and saw a figure approaching. It was a huge (both in size and weight) humanoid black cat wearing blue armor. He frowned, saying, "Pete… I see you were summoned here as well... I can't help but wonder who summoned us here and why."

"Patience," said a voice. "I presume that explanations will come shortly."

They turned to see a man in a black body suit coming towards them. The most notable thing about him was that he wore a mask over his face that black on one side and orange on the other. A single eye watched them warily.

"And who are you?" asked Xenmas, eyes narrowed.

"Call me Slade." The man's voice was cold and sharp, like the edge of a knife. "I take it you were also summoned here, right?"

"And if we were?"

"Well, well, I see I'm not alone."

A smug-looking man with glasses in a white lab coat stepped into the circle, tailed by what looked like a small demon with an alarm clock tied to it's body by glowing chains.

Xenmas raised an eyebrow. "…And you would be…?"

"Akihiro Kurata," the man said, one hand extended, but no one took it.

Then out of the darkness, they heard a voice say sharply, "Hmph. Looks like I wasn't the only one suckered into coming here."

The speaker was a young woman with raven black hair and very pale skin in a green-and-black body suit. With her hands on her hips, she looked towards them with disdain.

Grinning, Pete stepped forward. "So, wat's a gurl like you doin' in a place like dis?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

He was interrupted when the woman held up a fist, which was glowing with green energy.

"…Ya wanna keep your face? Then zip it!"

Suddenly, a harsh, raspy voice was heard to call out, "Enough, all of you!"

All of them looked towards the source of the voice, a cloaked figure that hovered a few feet off the ground. Something about the figure seemed a little off, but then maybe that was because they were so creepy.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Xenmas asked.

The figure lifted its head, revealing glowing red eyes that burned into them like a laser beam. "You can call me the Gatekeeper. I have contacted you all because I have a proposition to make."

"Talk fast pal," Shego growled; her glowing fists prepped to fight. "I ain't got all day ya know."

The Gatekeeper continued on, seemingly ignoring the threat. "I have called all of you, the best of the worst, here to help me in my plot to take over this world!"

Kurata smirked. "Keep talking."

"You see," continued the Gatekeeper, "I have a plan that will put us on the fast track to victory. First, I need someone to go around capturing trophies so we can 'covert' them to our cause."

Pete raised a meaty hand. "I can' handle it, I got a knack for findin' people."

The figure nodded. "Alright, then take this. " He raised one hand and a large blaster-like weapon appeared in Pete's hands. "This weapon," The Gatekeeper told him, "Can change a target into a trophy state, leaving them vulnerable."

Pete laughed wickedly. "Done and done! I'll have does trophies faster than you can say salsaverde!"

"Next, I need someone to keep an eye on our operations, and make sure that nothing goes wrong.

Slade stepped forward, saying, "I can handle it. Covert operations like this are my... specialty."

The Gatekeeper nodded. "I also need someone who can track down some of the more difficult fighters."

Shego smirked, holding up a glowing fist. "You've come to the right girl. I'll handle them for ya."

Then the Gatekeeper stepped aside, and a strange silhouette could be made out in the darkness. "And one more thing." He said, "There is still one more person you should meet."

From out of the shadows came a figure riding on a hovering device. The figure was wrapped up in a brown cloak, and only its eyes, yellow discs in a black space, were visible.

"This is my associate, who goes by the name Unknown Minister. He will be in charge of making SubShadow bombs, which will draw the land around in the bomb's range into the ShadowSpace. Only then will they be worthy of being ruled by us."

The Unknown Minister simply bowed his head and said nothing.

"You have your orders, now go! And bring the whole world into darkness!"

His cohorts nodded, and were soon lost to sight. The Gatekeeper watched them go, a sinister expression on his face. Behind him, hidden in the shadows, a dark figure smirked wickedly.

"All is going according to plan. Soon, the whole world will fall under my control." Turning towards the Gatekeeper, it told him, "Let us take our leave. There is still much to do."

The hooded being nodded and they were gone in a flash of light.

Moments after they all left, a red-headed boy with goggles and a dark trench coat poked his head out from behind a pillar.

"Crud…this isn't good… I gotta do something… 'cause there's no way those guys are taking over the world before I can!" Cackling manically, the boy declared, "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, will show them all who's the boss!"

And with that, he activated his helipack and flew off into the encompassing darkness.

_**To be continued… **_

And there's the prologue. The characters involved in this fic will include ones that didn't make the cut for Super Smash Bros Brawl. Changes may be made later.

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED:

Xenmas (Kingdom Hearts Series) - Bowser

Slade (Teen Titans) - Gannondorf

Pete (Kingdom Hearts Series) - Wario

Akihiro Kurata and Belphemon [Sleep Mode] (Digimon Data Squad) - Mewtwo

Shego (Kim Possible) - Wolf

The Gatekeeper (Martin Mystery) - Master Hand

??????? (????????) - Ancient Minister (Nope, I'm not gonna spoil it for you!)

Jack Spicer (Xaolin Showdown) - King Dedede


	2. CH1: The End is the Beginning is the End

Disclaimer: See the prologue for details.

_**CHAPTER 1: The End is the Beginning is the End**_

Far, far away from the site where the dastardly beings met, is the great Battle Coliseum, where beings of all kinds came to watch combatants fight in fierce brawls, ending only when one of them was defeated.

See, there's probably one thing that should be explained before we continue: in this world, usually after someone is defeated in battle, the beings transform into trophies, but can, for the most part, be easily changed back.

No one knows for sure why this is, and endless debates have raged on about it, but I digress.

This day was like any other, the coliseum was, as usual, was filled to capacity, and the air rang with joyous shouts and cheers. Among those watching the battles were three young women. The first girl had short red hair and bright blue eyes and was dressed in a pink top and matching skirt, along with a white undershirt and blue shoes.

Next to her was a young woman with orange skin, long red hair and emerald green eyes in a purple top with a matching skirt and boots.

The last girl wore a dark blue cloak that obscured her features except for a pair of solemn violet eyes.

"How do you like it so far?" asked the first girl, Kairi.

"It is very… violent. "Said the second girl, who known to most people as Starfire. "I am at least glad to know that no one is seriously injured in these fights."

The last girl sighed. "...I still don't know why you dragged me out here. This really isn't my thing."

Starfire smiled, "Come friend Raven, let us enjoy this day of festivities!"

"Oh, alright…" Hesitantly, the girl removed her hood to reveal the face of a pale-skinned girl with short-cut violet hair that matched her eyes.

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see a young dark-skinned man with a body of machinery and a boy with green skin and hair coming down the steps, both with their arms full of snacks and drinks.

"So, are we late?"

"No, you're just in time, guys," said Kairi. "The battle's just about to start!"

"Sweet!" The green-skinned young man commonly referred to as Beast Boy grinned, hopping beside Raven. "I can't wait to see who wins! How 'bout you?"

"Ecstatic." Raven's tone remained flat, even as she spoke. Beast Boy frowned and sat back in his seat.

"Too bad Robin couldn't be here to see this, but he's off training again." Cyborg commented, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"His loss." Beast Boy said with a shrug. "More tofu dogs for me!" He held up the aforementioned food item and shoved it into his mouth, despite the disgusted looks of the others.

"Hey look! It's starting!" Kairi shouted, pointing towards the stadium.

The crowd burst into even louder cheers (if that was even possible) as the combatants entered. They were both teenaged boys, both very different from each other.

The first one had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes and wore a black hooded jacket and matching pants, a dark blue t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, a crown necklace, and black and yellow sneakers. Held tightly in one hand was a weapon that resembled a sword crossed with a giant key.

The other was an African-American boy in a blue and gold hooded jacket over a black t-shirt with a lighting bolt imprinted on it, black pants, and boots with a white face mask and yellow-tinted goggles.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer, a tuxedoed man in sunglasses announced from his stand. "The challenger, all the way from Dakota City, please welcome, Static Shock!"

The African-American boy grinned and waved, even as sparks danced off his fingers.

"And now, give it up for your champion, the one and only Keyblade Master, Sora!"

The other teen waved his weapon at the crowd, eliciting loud cheers (and dreamy sighs from the ladies). Then the two turned to face each other, preparing for the battle to begin.

"You ready for this?" Sora asked his opponent.

The African-American boy just gave him a cocky grin. "You kidding? I'm always ready!"

The announcer/referee lifted one arm in the air, and then brought it down to signify the beginning of the match.

"Ready, and FIGHT!"

High above the battlefield, in a sort of temple perched on top of a mountain, a young boy watched the proceedings eagerly. He didn't appear to be any older then twelve, though looks can be deceiving. The boy wore the brightly-colored garb of a monk's (Air Nomad to be precise), and his head was bare, save for the sky blue downwards-pointing arrow tattoo on his scalp.

The boy's ash-grey eyes, full of light and humor, sparkled as he watched the scene on what looked like a still pool of water that was mirroring the battle below.

"Alright!" He cheered with all the eagerness of a twelve-year-old. "This is gonna be great! I don't even know who to root for! Well, I guess I'll just have to watch and see!"

Back on the battlefield, things had really begun to heat up between the two fighters.

Sora swung his Keyblade at Static, who jumped back to avoid it. "Nice try, but can you take this?" He shouted, throwing a bolt of electricity at the other teen. He dodged some of them, but one blast caught him and knocked him to the ground.

Slowly getting to his feet, Sora held up his Keyblade, saying, "Is that all?"

"No," Static answered, hands crackling with electricity, "As the man once said 'I haven't yet begun to fight'!"

The two of them circled each other for a few moments before charging, preparing to lay the final blow. There was an incredible explosion as they made contact, filling the air with a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, Static's trophy was lying on rthe ground, with Sora standing over him, victorious. Sora reached down and revived Static, who sat up, blinking rapidly. He bent down and held out a hand saying, "Good fight?"

The other teen smiled and took his hand, responding, "Yeah, good fight."

Sora helped Static to his feet and they both waved to the cheering crowd.

"Incredible!" exclaimed the announcer from the sidelines. "And what a match! This is one they'll be talking about for the ages, folks. And now let's get down there and talk to our combatants."

Moments later, the announcer was interviewing Sora and Static on their explosive battle.

"So Sora, how does it feel to win this one?" he asked the winner.

"It feels good." the teen answered, shrugging casually.

"And Static, anything to say to our champion?"

The other teen just replied, "Sure, that was a good match but next time, I'll show you who's really the champ around here!"

Sora just smiled at him. "Until then, how about we get something to eat?"

Static smiled back. "Sure, but you're paying for it."

The two teens clasped hands together, saying "Deal."

The announcer turned back towards the crowd, declaring, "You heard it here folks, even after the fierce battle, they're still friends! Until next time..."

His voice trailed off as everything suddenly went to hell. Without warning, the sky above was suddenly filled with blood-red clouds that quickly swarmed across the sky and blocked off the sun, bringing with them a huge ship of some kind. And from that ship fell millions of dark particles like some sort of evil snow. As soon as they touched the ground, however, they clumped together to form shadowy beings with glowing yellow eyes, antenna, and long sharp claws.

Cheers turned to silence, followed by screams as people fled in a panic, leaving the stadium as fast as their feet could take them.

The creatures pounced at Static, who destroyed them with a quick burst of electricity. "What the heck are these things?" He shouted over the screams of the rapidly-departing crowd.

"They're called Heartless," Sora explained, fighting off several at once. "And they're seriously bad news!"

"Okay, so why are they here?" The other boy shouted, blasting any Heartless that dared come close.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it can't be good!"

Up in the stands, Kairi and the rest watched in horror as the two fought off swarms of Heartless by themselves.

"We must help them!" Declared Starfire, and took off towards the battlefield, her eyes glowing an eerie green. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed suit, with the latter taking the form of an eagle, and the former vaulting himself over the railing. Kairi and Raven both joined them all down on the battlefield, and prepared to fight, the latter now holding a Keyblade decorated with flowers.

Starfire flew at the Heartless swarms, shooting bolts of green energy from her hands and eyes to take them out, while Cyborg just blasted away with his sonic cannon. Several Heartless tried to jump him, but he managed to toss them off almost like they were toys. At the same time, Beast Boy, in the form of a bull, charged through the tightly-packed Heartless, then turned into a T-Rex and knocked them off the floating platform with a single tail swipe.

Raven's eyes glowed with an eerie light as she raised her hands, glowing with dark energy, over her head and shouted, "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!", unleashing a burst of energy that obliterated a wave of attacking Heartless in their tracks. Sora and Kairi cut down wave after wave of Heartless even as Static continued blasting away at the dark swarms.

"This is too easy!" He grinned, throwing some empty stadium seats at his attackers. "Where's the challenge?"

Suddenly, the remaining Heartless seemed to retreat, as if they knew they were loosing. At that moment, a cloaked figure figure riding a hovercraft with a large spherical object hanging off it floated down in front of them, not saying a word. Something about this figure gave the impression that it was more ominous than it appeared to be.

"Dude, who's this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dunno," answered Cyborg, "Must be the big boss."

The figure just looked at them sadly, still not saying anything, before pressing a button on the device. The spherical device detached from the stand and fell to the stadium floor with a dull _thud_. Then a pair of solem-faced robots in purple and silver armor appeared almost out of nowhere and opened it up to reveal a strange dark sphere... and a timer.

The cloaked figure gave them all a final sad glance before flying away, never once looking back.

"Hey, wait!" Sora tried to run after him, but then, without any warning, a cannonball came out of practically nowhere and struck him with enough force to send him flying off into the distance.

Static blinked. "...Where did that come from?"

"Sora!"

They spun around, only to see that the girls were now in cages held by an inky-skinned giant with glowing eyes barely visible behind a writhing mass of tendrils and a gigantic heart-shaped hole in the middle of its body. The Darkside (for that is what it was called) bellowed loudly, even as the bomb behind them, the bomb rapidly ticked downwards towards certain doom.

This left them in a dangerous predicament: disarm the bomb, or save the girls?

"Dude! What do we do?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

The Darkside roared and banged the cages together as if issuing a challenge. Static took a look at the bomb, then turned back to face the dark giant, a cocky smirk forming on his lips. "Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are, then the harder they fall right?" He pulled something out of his jacket which unfolded into a disc that he used to fly up towards the monster's face.

"Hey ugly! Is that your face or are you choking down an octopus?" The creature swung a cage at him, but Static ducked out of the way.

"Come on! You'll have to do better than that!"

Beast Boy changed into a wooly mammoth and charged at the dark giant, only to be struck by one of the flailing cages. He hit the ground and lay there, stunned. At the same time, Cyborg tried using his sonic cannon to knock down the monster, but with no luck. He moved backwards to where Beast Boy was and pulled him up as Static flew down next to them.

"You got any ideas?" He asked.

Static nodded. "Hang on, I think I got something that can help!" He reached into his jacket, saying, "I _knew_ I would need this someday... aha!" Static pulled out what resembled a capsule made of frosted glass that obscured whatever was inside.

Cyborg and a now-recovered Beast Boy peered at it curiously.

"An Assist Trophy?"

A word on the nature of trophies, if you will.

Every so often, a defeated being will not easily be reverted back, due to some unknown factor. This even seems to happen to beings even when they don't fight, but this is very rare. Some fighters have even taken to using them in battle for their own use.

Some people debate the ethics of this practice, but in this case, our heroes need all the help they can get, like now for instance.

"Here goes nothing!" Static shouted, and threw the capsule into the air.

There was a sudden flash of light, which shaped itself into a purple blob-like thing with solid green eyes. It blinked once, and then looked towards them, confused.

"Uh... who are you guys?"

"We're Beast Boy, Cyborg and Static." The green-skinned teenager interjected, pointing to each of them in turn. "Who are you?"

The little blob thrust out his chest and proudly declared, "Flux Wildly, at your service! I'll take 'em down before you can even blink!" He pushed an invisible cap forward and stomped boldly towards the Darkside, saying, "All right buddy, prepare to be..."

WHAM! The Darkside stomped poor Flux into the ground, making him spring up like an accordion. Beast Boy pulled Flux off the ground with a pop, and the little blob staggered about dizzily. "Just put me in coach, I can take it..."

"Anybody got any other ideas?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wait, I think I got one." Static answered. "Huddle up!" They all took a brief moment to discuss the plan, and soon they were ready to try again.

Cyborg cracked his knuckles, preparing for their first move. "Alright, Time for the Beast Boy Blitz!"

Flux hopped on to Beast Boy, now an armadillo, and Cyborg picked both of them up and flung them at the Darkside. As they flew into the air, Beast Boy shifted into an ankylosaurus, then he and Flux struck at its head. Instinctively, the giant creature dropped the cages at it clawed at its face, trying to get them off.

"Okay, NOW!" Static and Cyborg threw everything they had at the monster, pushing it backwards. With a loud roar, the Darkside toppled off the edge of the platform and disappeared from view. Beast Boy and Flux landed on the ground, and then peered over the edge.

"Wow. I can't believe that even worked!"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. Hey Flux, thanks for the help."

The purple blob grinned and gave them a thumbs-up, even as his form began to fade away. "No problem! If ya need me, ya know where to find me!" With a final _plip_, he vanished into thin air.

The boys rushed over to Kairi, who fell the closest to them. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, asking, "You okay?"

The girl nodded weakly. "Yes, I'm okay, but what about the others?"

A few feet away, Starfire and Raven were getting to their feet, looking none the worse for wear.

Just then, something large landed between the two groups. It was Pete, looking very pleased with himself. "Har har har!" He sneered. "Whadda we got here? A coupla would-be heroes?"

"Says who, lardo?" Static retorted.

"Yer too late!" The cat told them mockingly, "Dat bomb dere's gonna go off any minute now. And anyways, I'm here fer some last-minute prizes!" He turned to face Starfire and Raven, a wicked grin spreading over his ugly mug. "…And I think I just found 'em!"

He pointed the ray gun in their direction, and before the others could do anything, the opening of the ray gun began to glow ominously and fired what looked like an arrow of dark energy at the two girls. Raven tried to create a barrier to protect them, but to no avail, as the arrow pierced the shield and went right through them.

To the watching teen's horror, the two of them fell to the ground as motionless trophies.

Pete, however, seemed pleased with himself, smirking nastily.

"Gotcha!" Slingin the gun across his back, he took one trophy under each arm, saying, "I'd luv ta stay an' chat, but it looks like time's runnin' out! See ya 'round, kiddies!" And with that, he was gone, and his prizes were gone with him. Kairi moved to run after him, but Static grabbed her arm, shouting, "Come on! We gotta leave, now!"

"But…but…"

"There's no time! Come on!" Static pulled out his flying disk again, and together they took off, with Beast Boy (as a pterosaur) carrying Cyborg into the air, and just in the nick of time, it seemed.

As the bomb exploded, it created a huge sphere of darkness that swallowed up everything in its path. Static, Kairi, Beast Boy, and Cyborg could only watch as everything behind them vanished without a trace.

_To be continued…_

_**CHARACTERS INTRODUCED:**_

_Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) - Princess Peach_

_Starfire (Teen Titans) - Princess Zelda_

_Raven (Teen Titans) - Toon Zelda _

_Cyborg (Teen Titans) - Toon Link_

_Beast Boy (Teen Titans) - Young Link_

_Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) - Mario_

_Static (Static Shock) - Kirby_

_Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Pit_

_Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) - Petey Piranha_

_Flux Wildly (Toonstruck) - Stafy_


End file.
